Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly to control when an abnormality occurs in a rotation angle sensor provided to a motor generator for driving the vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
As one embodiment of a powertrain configuration for a hybrid vehicle, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-244126 and the like describe a configuration in which an engine, a first motor generator (MG1) and a second motor generator (MG2) are coupled by a planetary gear device.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-244126 describes limp home running when a resolver provided to one of first and second motor generators becomes inoperative. For example, when the resolver of the second motor generator (MG2) becomes inoperative, driving of an inverter configured to control the second motor generator (MG2) having the abnormality of the resolver is stopped and the motive power provided from an engine and the normal first motor generator (MG1) is input to a power split device (planetary gear mechanism), to thereby realize the limp home running.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-244126 describes that when the resolver provided to the first motor generator (MG1) becomes inoperative, driving of an inverter configured to control the first motor generator (MG1) having the abnormality of the resolver is stopped and the limp home running is performed using an output of the normal second motor generator (MG2).